That's an Order
by knockknocktimerico
Summary: Kowalski gets the special punishment. A quick KowalskiXSkipper one shot, includes sexual content.


The sun had just broken the horizon, and already Skipper had his crew out and about.

"Move it, faster, faster, faster!" He barked as the others swam laps furiously.

This was nothing new for his men, they were use to being woken up before dawn, and they were use to the hard work and tongue lashings that Skipper seemed to dish out daily. To them anything else would just seem strange.

But today, something just didn't feel right. Maybe it was the aftermath of the storm that had blown over last night, maybe it was the eerie silence that hung in the air, or maybe it was Kowalski obviously struggling to finish even the simplest exercise.

The latter seemed the most likely, and Skipper had taken notice.

"Alright men front and center," Skipper ordered with a commanding voice.

He paced in front of the three birds with his flippers behind his back, staring at the ground the whole time. He went back and forth a few times before stopping in front of Kowalski. He turned and faced him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"You seem a little…off today Kowalski. Exactly what were you up to last night?"

"I was working on my Fish-o beam. You see it rearranges the molecules in any edible object in such a way that it…"

"Spare me the details," Skipper interrupted, "what did I tell you right before we all went to bed?"

"Well…uhh I can't be for certain but I believe you mentioned something about not staying up all night?"

"Precisely, and what time did you get to sleep last night solider?" Skipper's voice was firm and direct.

"I uh, didn't sir." Kowalski bowed his head down in defeat, knowing he had just been caught…again.

Skipper sighed, "Kowalski, Kowalski, Kowalski, how many times am I going to have to punish you before you get it through that thick, science laced skull of yours?"

"How many extra laps this time sir?" Kowalski questioned, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"No, no extra laps, today you get the special punishment, reserved only for those who can't follow orders."

Kowalski was intrigued to the say the least. But then horrible images of what exactly Skipper meant buy "special punishment" flooded his mind, making him cringe at the thought of a surprise dentist visit. Suddenly 50 extra laps didn't seem so bad.

"Rico, Private, why don't you two run off and get some snow cones, I need some alone time with Kowalski here."

With out hesitation the two vaulted out of the habitat and towards the park. No need to question why he needed alone time with Kowalski, they were getting snow cones, and to them that's all that matter at the moment.

Skipper led a very reluctant Kowalski down into the HQ.

He walked over and opened the door to Kowalski's lab. He motioned for Kowalski to enter.

This confused Kowalski. _Why would he have me go into my lab? What exactly is he going to do to me? _

Questions aside, Kowalski walked into the lab with out vocalizing his curiosity. Skipper was close behind him. He slammed the door shut and locked it.

Skipper walked over to Kowalski's desk and sat on it, leaning his back against the wall. An awkward silence befell the room as Kowalski anxiously awaited his punishment.

Just as it seemed that Skipper wasn't going to do anything, he slowly started to play with himself, trying to ease out his member.

This went unnoticed by Kowalski for the first minute, until he decided to see if Skipper had made a move yet.

"Skipper! What…what are you doing?"

Skipper didn't say a word; he just continued to please himself to erection.

Kowalski wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't just sit there and watch this…could he? He began to walk towards the door, trying his best not to disturb his leader. As his flipper touched the doorknob he heard a voice from behind.

"And where exactly do you think you're going solider?"

Kowalski froze in his tracks.

"Well it's obvious you're a little busy, I thought I might give you some privacy."

Skipper just gave him a blank stare.

"Come over here Kowalski."

"I don't think that's necessary sir, I'm perfectly fine…"

"I said come here Kowalski, that's an order."

Kowalski sighed, no matter how much it pained him, he couldn't disobey an order. He reluctantly began to waddle over to where his now fully erect leader was. He stood before him, eyes trying their best to stay looking straight.

"Get on your knees." Skipper commanded.

"Sir I don't think…"

Kowalski caught Skipper's gaze. It didn't look like he was in the mood for repeating himself. He figured it would be best to just do what he says and not question him anymore.

So with that Kowalski slowly got to his knees. He was now eye level with Skipper's cock. He swore that as he stared at it with two eyes, it stared back at him with one, almost inviting him to make a move.

Skipper was still pleasing himself, going at a steady pace, obviously in no rush to finish. He looked down at the scene in front of him. Him sitting on Kowalski's desk, with the intellect between his legs, eyeing his cock. He couldn't help but smile at the awkward expression on Kowalski's face.

Kowalski on the other hand was struggling to stay sane. _Why is this happening? How did I get here? Has Skipper gone mad? What does he want me to do? Why does part of me like this?_

Before he could answer any of those, Skipper spoke again.

"You know Kowalski, you wouldn't be here had you just followed orders. But since you didn't, why not give me a hand?"

Kowalski thought it over for a second. There was only one way to get out of this and he might as well try and enjoy it.

He reached out his flipper, pushed Skipper's aside, and firmly gripped his shaft. Skipper let out a soft groan, egging Kowalski on.

He began slow, trying to figure out the best tempo and grip. Even in moments of pure spontaneity Kowalski still managed to over think things.

With each tug and pull he would get some sort of response from his leader, whether it be a moan, or a slight squirm. He began to sense that he was now in control. He decided to see how far he could push his luck.

Kowalski picked up his pace; he jerked and twisted, making sure to give extra attention to the head. He could feel Skipper getting close, his moans were closer together and his cock grew tense. He had Skipper right where he wanted him.

A wide grin found its way to Kowalski's face as he unexpectedly stopped. Skipper shot a glare Kowalski's way.

"I order you to continue," Skipper commanded.

Not wanting to disobey another order, Kowalski began up again. This time though, he intended to finish off his leader once and for all. He wasted no time getting up to speed, expertly pleasing Skipper like he had never been before.

It wasn't long before Skipper's moans began to get louder, and his cock began to get tense again. Kowalski knew he was close but didn't let up.

Skipper let out one final moan before release. The cum was plentiful as it shot out of his cock, finding its way onto Kowalski's face and chest, matting his feathers. The intellect continued to beat, making sure not leave anything left in his leader, who trembled underneath him.

Finally he let up, giving Skipper a moment to recover.

Skipper took a glance down at Kowalski, who was covered in his seed.

"I hope you learned your lesion." Skipper said.

Kowalski just smiled, stood up, and headed for the door. Skipper decided there was no point in trying to stop him this time. He got the feeling this wasn't the last time that Kowalski would receive the special punishment.


End file.
